The present disclosure relates to an endoscope.
Endoscopes are known that are inserted into subjects' bodies to perform observation or the like of regions to be examined, and the endoscopes are widely used in medical field and the like. In recent years, some endoscopes include treatment instrument raisers which deliver to affected areas treatment instruments, such as puncture needles, for treatment in subjects. For example, in JP 2000-116598 A, an endoscope is disclosed which includes a treatment instrument raiser having a multi-joint structure obtained by turnably connecting flat plate members in sequence, and a wire for raising operation, connected to a distal end of the treatment instrument raiser. In this endoscope, when a user, such as a physician, performs raising operation to pull the wire toward a proximal end, flat plate members of the treatment instrument raiser are sequentially turned, and a treatment instrument is raised.
There is a need for an endoscope which has improved cleaning efficiency.